


One Of His Own

by TammyRenH



Series: Masquerade fills [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Master/Slave, Nudity, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slave Jared Padalecki, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: (marked dubcon due to master/slave relationship)A fill for the following masquerade prompt:Jensen trains slave for living but he doesn't have a slave for his own. He is still searching for the perfect slave. Untill one day he sees a tall lanky boy begging for money and he knows he found his own slave.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Masquerade fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701883
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia1996/gifts).



It was time to check on his slave.

Jared was his newest procurement; Jensen had found him begging on the streets. He had been disowned by his family after being discovered in a barn loft with the pastor’s son.

He was beautiful, young, eager to please, untouched, curious, clever. 

Everything Jensen could possibly want for a slave of his own.

Jensen had given Jared a choice between a life on the streets or a life as a slave. It was the same choice he gave all the beautiful young men and women he found on the streets or were brought to him. Jensen was fully aware it was no choice at all, the streets were unkind, and lives lived on them were brutal and short. But Jared had smiled shyly as he had sunk to his knees and offered up his neck for Jensen’s collar.

Jared was the latest in a long line of slaves that Jensen had trained. 

Most of the slaves Jensen trained were pleasure slaves, but all slaves had to be trained to anticipate every need of their master’s. Jensen’s humble home had every tool needed for training, a spanking bench, chains attached to the walls, to the ceilings, a fine variety of whips, dildos, and other sex toys of every shape and size.

Given enough time, Jensen could turn the stubbornest youth to the most obedient of slaves, as he had proven time and time again.

But he never had one of his own, never really wanted one, until he spotted Jared. Jared with his eyes that couldn’t decide on a color, with his slender body, defined muscles, and tight round ass. 

Jared, who was wearing Jensen’s collar with Jensen’s name on it, who was eager to please and smart as a whip and so pretty that it made Jensen’s cock weep with joy.  
Jared, who would soon be Jensen’s in every way.

Today was Jared’s third day here. This morning, Jensen had bent Jared over the kitchen table and shoved his next-to-largest dildo in Jared’s ass. Jared had whimpered, which had earned him ten strikes with the paddle. Afterward, Jensen had stuck his fingers in Jared’s mouth and ordered him to suck. Jared, his beautiful eyes brimming with unshed tears, had obeyed, breathtaking in his desire to please.

Jared was naked except for his collar and his cuffs; had been since the day he had followed Jensen to his home. He no longer tried to hide his cock from Jensen, a session with his smallest paddles and Jared’s fingers had been effective in teaching that lesson.

He could have spent all morning with his slave, but he had other slaves to train. So, he sent Jared to clean a room he had always intended to turn into his study but had never quite got around to, and went to take the slaves in training through their paces.

It was late afternoon when he ordered the other slaves to prepare dinner and went to check on the one that was his.

The room was no longer covered in dust and spiders. The only furniture in the room was an old desk that had belonged to Jensen’s grandfather, a big heavy wood chair, and a few bookcases against the wall that held the books that had been passed down from generation to generation.

The room was spotless, but Jared was filthy, covered head to toe with dust and spider webs, and he was sitting in the middle of the floor, so engrossed in a book he had not even noticed Jensen’s presence.

Jensen’s first instinct was to smile fondly at his boy, so it was a good thing Jared was oblivious. He quietly shut the door to the room and whistled for Chad.

Chad had been a mouthy thing when he had arrived but now was ready for a master, obedient and eager. There had been several bids placed for the lad, Jensen was weighing each one. He felt a personal responsibility to the slaves he trained and did his research to ensure he sold his slaves only to the most reputable of masters. “Go to the well and fetch two buckets,” he said to Chad now.

Chad nodded and hurried to obey.

Jensen waited patiently, and then took the buckets of water from Chad. “You and the other slaves may eat your dinner in the slave quarters. Be sure no one takes more than two slices of bread. Afterward, you will each kneel for an hour. Jared will handle clean up on his own tonight.”

Chad nodded to show he understood and scurried away.

Jensen took a bucket in each hand. This time when he entered, he made sure to make a lot of noise.

Jared scrambled to his feet, already mumbling an apology. Jensen placed the buckets on the floor and held up his hand. Jared became still and silent.

He had come so far in such a short time, Jensen thought with pride. Then he looked at Jared sternly, letting the silence weigh on Jared.

When after a few minutes of letting Jared feel his disappointment, he motioned for the book, Jared handed it to him and, without prompting, sank down to his knees.  
In his trousers, Jensen’s cock was already twitching.

“Who does this belong to?” he asked, holding the book up for Jared’s inspection.

“You, sir,” Jared answered.

Jensen put the book back on the bookshelf, but not before folding the edge of the page to save the spot for his boy. It had been one of his grandmother’s favorite books, a love story written by a poet, a beautiful narrative about two doomed lovers.

He went back to Jared, who was keeping form beautifully. “And you slave, who do you belong to?”

“You sir,” Jared answered again, head bowed in submission.

Jensen had decided Jared should call him sir, rather than the more formal master. 

Someday, he would permit his young slave to call him by his name, but not until he was fully trained, wholly his.

“And what are you to do when you finish a task that I have set for you?” Jensen asked.

“To kneel quietly and wait for further instructions,” Jared answered.

“And instead, you took a book that did not belong to you, you failed to follow the very simple instructions you have been given, and you have dirtied my property, I can even see cobwebs in your hair.”

“I’m sorry sir, I promise I can do better.”

Jensen placed his finger under Jared’s chin, lifted his head so their eyes could meet. “I know you can, and I am going to help you to remember to do better.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jared replied.

“Give me your hands,” Jensen ordered. Jared held them out to him, and Jensen linked the two cuffs covering each wrist together. “Until I un-link them, they will stay this way as it is apparent you can’t be trusted not to touch with them what is not yours. You will perform all your duties with them linked.”

Jensen then picked up one of the buckets and dumped it over Jared’s head.

The water from the well was ice cold, Jensen knew, and Jared gasped as the water hit him. By the time the second bucket had been dumped, Jared was shivering and there were goosebumps all over his long, long body. Jensen wanted to lick every one of them.

Jensen picked up a few clean rags from the ones Jared had used to tidy up the room. “Now clean up this mess.”

Jared bent over obediently and began mopping up the water as best as he could with the limited mobility of his hands, and with the effort it took to stay balanced on his knees with his hands hobbled that way. Jensen stood by the door, arms folded, and watched his boy perform his duty until the water was all gone.

“Now, bend over the desk, ass out.”

Jensen took the buckets and set them and all the rags outside the door. He would have one of the other slaves deal with them later. He went into the punishment room and selected a long thin paddle.

He came back into the study to find Jared standing there, ass obediently stuck out, resting his upper body on his elbows, his hobbled hands stretched out before him.  
Fuck, he was so tall, there was so much of him. And to see him offer himself up for punishment so obediently – Jensen’s trousers were beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
He didn’t take pleasure in punishing his slaves, not normally, but he was willing to do what needed to be done, that’s why his services as a slave trainer were so in demand. 

He also didn’t fail to notice how hard and heavy Jared’s cock was.

“Do not count, do not cry out, do not make a sound,” Jensen warned his slave as he swung the paddle.

Jared’s ass was a beautiful shade of red in short order, his body was propelled forward with each hard smack of the paddle, and each time Jared immediately stuck his ass back out, waiting for the next strike.

He knew every time the paddle hit near Jared’s hole, that the dildo in Jared’s ass was being pressed hard against his prostate, and he aimed true for five strikes in a row. He could see Jared biting his lip, trying so hard not to make a sound.

After twenty-five strikes, the last few on Jared’s tender thighs, Jared’s whole body was shaking but his cock was still hard, dripping now with pre-come.

Jensen was in no better shape, but unlike Jared, there was something he could do about it.

“Kneel,” he ordered, as he unbuttoned his trousers.

He didn’t miss the wince as Jared’s tender ass hit the heels of his feet, or the tears shimmering in Jared’s eyes.

Jensen pulled out his cock, watched as Jared’s eyes tracked the movement. It was the first time he was going to touch Jared with anything other than his fingers and toys, and he knew he would not last long.

“Open your mouth,” he ordered, and Jared did so.

“We will work on technique later,” Jensen informed him. “For now just breath through your nose, let your tongue – ah yes, like that,” Jensen said, as Jared’s long tongue licked the underside of his cock. “Close your mouth now, that’s a good boy, and suck, not so hard just – yes, yes, like that.”

For a few long moments, he let Jared get used to the sensation of a cock in his mouth, let him lick and taste as much of Jensen’s cock as he could, let him suck, his perfect cheekbones hollowing as he sucked Jensen’s dick like it was a piece of hard candy.

Fuck he was so close.

“All right open wide now, stay open, relax, that’s it,” Jensen instructed and thrust in a few times experimentally as Jared took him all the way down until he could feel his cock press against the back of Jared’s throat. Jared’s bound hands were twitching in his lap as Jensen thrust in that wet willing mouth again and again until his orgasm slammed through him and he could feel himself coming.

“Swallow,” he managed to get out, as his cock emptied into Jared’s mouth.

Jared did so, only choking slightly. 

“Good boy,” Jensen praised and bent down to run his fingers through Jared’s wet hair. “You did such a good job sweetheart.”

Jared’s smile was so radiantly beautiful that it took Jensen’s breath away.

Fuck, he was going to have to watch it with this one. If he wasn’t careful, his heart might get confused about who owned who.

“I cannot wait to get you into my bed, to show you pleasure so intense that you will never again dream of anything else. You are going to look so beautiful, taking my cock, taking everything I give you and begging me for more. And if you are a very, very good boy, I might even let you come.” Jensen whispered to Jared before standing back up. “But we both know you have not been good today, and if you take your cock in hand, you will not like what comes after.”

Jared’s cock was still standing proudly, but Jared nodded his obedience, “I cannot wait to serve you in bed, sir.”

“You are not ready for that yet slave, but you may serve me dinner,” Jensen told him, and Jared stood up, back straight, eyes respectfully lowered.

Tomorrow, Jensen was going to take Jared to his friend Chris’, the blacksmith who also was proficient with brands and inks. Jared needed his slave tattoo, and Jensen had already drawn the brand he wanted over Jared’s heart, with his initials so everyone would know who Jared belonged to. Jared would also look so pretty with rings around his nipples, and one in his tongue that Jensen planned to make good use of.

And soon, very soon, Jared would be ready, and Jensen would claim his slave in every way. A slave’s first night was a beautiful gift, special to both slave and master, and Jensen could not wait to show his slave pleasure beyond anything Jared had ever imagined.

After dinner, Jared cleaned up as fast as he could with his hands bound the way they were, helped Jensen undress awkwardly, so much so that Jensen had to hide more than one smile from his boy because after all, he was being punished. Afterward, Jensen sent Jared to his room. It was small, empty except for a slave pallet and a blanket. It didn’t matter, someday Jared would spend most of his nights in Jensen’s bed. And tonight, Jared would find one further object, a book of psalms, one that Jensen’s mother had treasured and that had her name engraved inside. He had left a note with instructions that Jared could only read for half an hour before retiring for bed.

Jensen was almost asleep when he heard the sound of soft footsteps in his room. He opened his eyes, ready to sternly chastise anyone who dared to enter his room without permission, to see Jared standing there, dimples out, his eyes beaming.

“Thank you, sir,” Jared said, clutching the book to his heart. “Thank you, I will take good care of this book that was your mother’s, just as I will take good care of her son.”

And before Jensen could say anything, he left as silently as he had entered, softly shutting the door behind him.

Tomorrow he would have to punish his boy for taking such liberties Jensen thought, but he was smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared’s face was as red as his ass. More than one person walking past him openly stared or giggled at his predicament.

Jared’s hands and head were in the stocks. his legs were spread wide and his ass was obediently offered up for anything Jensen wanted to do to him. Jared’s mouth was stuffed full with a ball gag, which meant he couldn’t do more than whimper. Jensen ignored the gawkers, as he adjusted his pants which had been too tight for a while now, and gave Jared’s ass a few more strikes with his belt.

He handed the belt to a kneeling Chad, then walked around so he was standing in front of Jared. He clutched a handful of hair and yanked Jared’s head up.

“Everyone that walks by, everyone that looks from their window, everyone that sees you from down the street, knows what a naughty boy you’ve been,” Jensen said to him. Jared might have made a reply, but the gag in his mouth prevented him from doing so. His eyes were filled with tears, but it was hard to tell if they were from remorse, embarrassment, or the pain from the twenty strikes with the belt he had just received. Probably all three. “And to think you behaved so badly on today of all days when I’ve been so looking forward to our first night.”

“I see we have trouble,” an amused voice noted from behind him.

Jensen let go of Jared’s hair and motioned for Chad to release Jared from the stocks, which he quickly began to do.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Jensen assured his best friend before pulling Chris into a hug.

Chris had taken the afternoon off to help with the move, and to make sure Jared was healing well 

Two weeks earlier, Jared had gotten his slave tattoo, his nipples and tongue pierced, and his brand. For the last part, Jensen had given him a sleeping draught. He didn’t mind his slave feeling the pinches of the needles, but he wanted to spare him the pain from the brand burning into his skin. Jensen knew the brand still hurt Jared now and then, more so at first, but it looked good against Jared’s tanned skin. And the whole world would know with just a glance that Jared was his.

Chad had Jared freed from his bonds, and they were both kneeling and waiting for instructions. Chris crouched in front of Jared and looked first at Jared’s shoulder where the tattoo was, then ran his fingers across the angry raised skin of the brand. Jared tensed a bit, Jensen noticed, but otherwise remained still. 

“This will have to come out so I can check his tongue,” Chris said, motioning toward the gag. Jensen nodded at Jared, silently giving his permission. Jared removed the gag, and carefully laid it on his lap. “Stick out your tongue,” Chris ordered Jared and he promptly did so, with maybe a smidge too much enthusiasm.

“He is healing nicely. There won’t be any need for me to check him again, he’s obviously taking very good care of everything,” Chris said, rising again.

“Of course he is, he knows that I expect my property to be treated with the utmost care,” Jensen said in response. “Go now, Jared I want you to drink water, then pack the items in the kitchen that I have laid out. Chad, you may assist him.”

The two slaves stood up gracefully, eyes lowered, as they hurried to do as requested. They had just taken a few steps before Jensen added. “Jared, I expect you to apologize to Dani. And if I hear the apology does not meet my standards, I have a whip that is dying for a taste of your skin.”

“Yes sir,” Jared responded.

They had almost made it to the door when Jensen called out once again. “Oh and Jared, put your dildo back in, I want you to be ready for tonight.”

This time when Jared turned back around to acknowledge Jensen’s order, his face was once again bright red. “Yes sir,” he replied, before turning back around and following Chad inside the house.

“I thought Chad would have been sold by now,” Chris commented as Jensen watched Jared’s bright red ass disappear into the house.

“I turned down all the offers for him,” Jensen explained as he turned back toward his friend. “Thank you for agreeing to help with the move. The slaves will do most of the heavy lifting, but there is a lot that needs to be done before I take my slave to bed tonight.”

“I am happy to help,” Chris stated and then asked as they made their way inside the house. “Are you keeping him too?”

The house was a blur of activity, as slaves carried furniture, boxes, and paintings and prepared to take them next door. Two slaves were visibly straining as they attempted to move the heavy oaken chair from the library. “Leave it,” Jensen ordered them. “Jared will move the chair, the rest of you can go ahead and carry over the desk. Dani will show you where it goes.”

“Keeping Chad?” Jensen turned his attention back to Chris. “No, Jared is more than enough for me. I was going to wait until your birthday, but I guess it’s close enough,” Jensen whistled and Chad left the kitchen, kneeling once more at their feet. Jensen ran his fingers through Chad’s short hair and then took Chris’s hand and placed it on top of Chad’s head. “Happy birthday.”

Chris’s fingers were automatically stroking through Chad’s hair when Chris looked at him in shock. “You don’t mean you are giving me Chad? You can’t. He’s way too expensive, I could never accept such a gift.”

“You’ve wanted him since the first time you laid eyes on him,” Jensen pointed out. “And you have tattooed every slave that has come through my establishment, at a drastically reduced rate than you charge all your other clients. Besides, I wanted Chad to go to a good master, and I can’t think of anyone that would be a better master for him than you.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Chris said. “I don’t know how to thank you for such a gift.”

“You can thank me by letting me use him until the end of the day,” Jensen replied. “Chad, please start by boxing the books in the library. Jared can’t be trusted around books. And then find Dani, she will know what needs to be done next.”

Jensen had always been the owner and sole employee of his slave training business, but since acquiring Jared he found that he wanted to spend time alone with his bewitching slave. He had hired Dani to help out. She was in charge of teaching the slaves how to cook and to serve, and she would now also be staying with the slaves at night. 

Jared had not taken the addition of Dani well. Apparently, to Jensen’s amusement, seeing her as a rival for Jensen’s affections. Jensen and Dani had an easy camaraderie because they had known each other since they were children. Jared had made a comment about Dani’s low cut dress that he hadn’t realized Jensen was close enough to hear: it had earned him the stocks and the spanking.

Jared was approaching now and sank down to his knees as soon as he was a few feet in front of Jensen.

“Well?” Jensen asked.

“I’ve apologized to Ms. Harris,” Jared replied. “And have done everything else sir ordered me to do.”

“I’m going to help set up next door,” Chris said to Jensen.

Jensen raised his eyebrows. “Eager to help I see. Or maybe eager to get me moved so you can experience your own first night.” Jensen laughed as Chris tried to stutter a reply. “Go on with you, I’m fairly eager myself. Speaking of which,” Jensen turned his attention back to his slave. “Show me.”

Jared tensed, a tell-tale sign he still wasn’t used to public displays and the room was full of not only slaves but friends and neighbors helping with the move. Still, Jensen knew his boy and knew he was just as much turned on as he was humiliated. Jared turned around, got on all fours, and stuck his ass out for inspection.

It was the biggest dildo, shiny and black, and Jensen whistled as he noted how good it looked peeking out of Jared’s pink hole.

Jensen slammed his hand right over it, a fresh handprint over the dark red left by the belt. “Good boy,” he praised. “Now get to work, you can start with that chair. I’ll be waiting for you in my new library.”

He had bought the house next door and he and Jared would be living in it alone. It was where they would have their first night. 

He had arranged with Dani that she would help with breakfast and then could leave once she made sure the slaves had what they needed to prepare the midday meal. This allowed Dani to have her days free, to help out her parents at their bakery, or to spend the day with her nieces and nephews.

Jensen would continue to train the slaves during the day, and Dani would come back after the evening meal. Jensen would then retire to his new home, where Jared would be waiting for him.

Jensen made his way to his new home now, stopping briefly to give a slave instructions and to accept congratulations for his new purchase from the town’s locksmith. The desk and the bookshelves were in place when he entered the library, Jensen leaned against a wall and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long, Jared arrived soon after, visibly straining as he carried the solid wood chair. It was a huge chair, with a long carved back, crafted by his father’s father. As Jared made his way to the other side of the desk. Jensen got a good look at taut back muscles and his clenched tight ass.

“Not there,” Jensen said just as Jared was about to put the chair down. “I think I want it over here instead.”

Jared looked at him from behind the chair. Jensen bit his lip to hide his smile.

“You want the chair in front of the desk instead of behind it?” Jared asked and then added a second too late. “Sir.”

“Are you questioning my decisions, slave?” Jensen asked in return.

Jared shook his head quickly. Obeying orders without question was one of the first lessons he had learned the hard way. “No sir, of course not.” The words came out rushed, breathless, and Jensen watched Jared’s shoulder muscles flex as Jared tightened his grip in the chair.

Jensen moved too so that he could once again enjoy the view of Jared’s back muscles and his tight perfect reddened ass.

He waited until Jared had put the chair down and sighed with relief before saying, “I don’t know what I was thinking. Of course, it belongs on the other side. Go ahead and move it back.”

Jared glanced at him, not quite trained enough to hide his look of suspicion. He never would be. Jensen liked his boy to be obedient and submissive but he also loved his spirit. Plus, he deserved that look.

“It’s very heavy sir,” Jared pointed out, obviously choosing his words with care.

“You are not implying that I should help you?” Jensen asked, folding his arms against his chest.

Jared sighed resignedly. “Of course not,” he said as he lifted the chair once again. “I am always happy to serve any way that you wish, sir.”

Jensen shifted again so that he would be rewarded once more with the backside view of his slave. “Good boy.” 

It was much later, after everything had been moved, after the evening meal and after Chris had taken his new slave home, after Jared had bathed and refilled the tub with this side of scalding water heated on their new pot-bellied stove, that Jensen sank into the water and waited for his slave to attend him.

Jared was beautiful, with the candlelight dancing in his eyes, with his long damp hair curling at his neck, his collar tight against his neck, Jensen’s brand burnt into his skin.

Jensen laid all the way back, fingers lazily caressing the water as Jared began to bathe him. Jared leaned over the long tub, inevitably getting wet again as he applied soap on Jensen’s arms, his neck, his torso.

Jensen lifted a leg and Jared turned his attention toward it. 

Jensen waited until Jared’s long arms were reaching for his feet, then grabbed Jared by the shoulders and yanked. Jared gave a startled gasp before falling into the tub.

Jensen had brought the tub specifically for this purpose. It was big, it had taken multitudes of boiling water to fill it, but it was worth it to have his sopping wet boy in his arms.

“I already had my bath,” Jared sputtered, as soon as he righted himself. Water was dripping from his hair onto his face, his skin was glistening, he had a slight pout to his pretty pink lips. He looked adorable. And irresistible.

Jensen sat up and pulled Jared with him until Jared was sitting fully on his lap. Jensen’s cock was already halfway to hard. He had planned to take him later when he could lay Jared on his bed and do to him all the things he had been dreaming about. He still planned to take Jared to bed, to take him apart and slowly put him back together, but now, right now, he had to have Jared. 

He ran a hand over Jared’s brand, felt Jared’s chest shiver in response. Jared’s eyes, which seemed to never land on a color for any length of time, were dark now, his face was flushed and he was biting his lower lip.

Jensen ran his hands over Jared’s thighs then pushed them gently apart. Jared spread his knees out wide for him, offering himself up. Jensen groaned as he cupped Jared’s ass, knowing it was still tender from the spanking, it still felt warm. Jensen squeezed his ass cheeks, fingers touching the dildo that Jared had worn in preparation for this moment. 

Jared leaned over, his head grazing Jensen’s shoulder, and pressed his palms against the tub, and offered up his ass.

“Good boy,” Jensen murmured into Jared’s shoulder. Jared shivered again.

It made Jensen burn hotter, knowing that Jared was not only willing but eager to become Jensen’s in every way. 

“Not going to be gentle,” Jensen warned, pulling the dildo out and throwing it carelessly over the tub where it clattered onto the floor. He was fully hard now, aching to slide into that sweet slick hole.

“I am yours, sir, do to me as you will, ” Jared whispered back. “For now, for always, yours.”

And then Jared lined his hole with Jensen’s cock, and pressed down slowly. He stopped halfway and for a moment neither moved. Apparently misreading Jensen’s silence as disapproval and looking lost and unsure, he started to lift off again, but Jensen held on tight.

“Don’t stop, you feel so good,” Jensen praised as his cock pressed deep inside, Jared’s walls gripping him tightly. He rubbed his hand over Jared’s back and Jared relaxed, sinking down on Jensen’s cock until Jared’s ass was flush against Jensen’s crotch.

“Seven holy hells,” Jensen cursed, and his hands cupped Jared’s ass again, fingers brushing against where their bodies were joined. Jared buried his head on Jensen’s shoulder as Jensen’s fingers pressed against Jared’s stretched out hole.

He wanted to give his slave time to adjust but he also needed to move, the ache to thrust overwhelming. He pushed up, driving his cock deep inside his boy, water sloshing all around them. Jared groaned and sat up. His eyes were wet, whether from the water or tears Jensen couldn’t tell, but he was smiling as he pushed himself off and then sank back down on Jensen’s cock.

Jared had strong thigh muscles and knew how to use them, he quickly set up a pace that left them both breathless and moaning and Jensen cursing. Jensen could see Jared’s cock, right under the water’s surface. It was long, very long, and hard and perfect and suddenly Jensen needed to be as deep inside of Jared as possible.

“Out,” Jensen ordered, then pulled out of Jared when he took a second too long to obey. Jared scrambled out of the tub, water dripping everywhere, and Jensen followed.

“Hold on to the tub.” The sight of Jared dropping immediately on all fours while his hands gripped the side of the tub, had Jensen’s cock throbbing with need. Jared was in kind of an awkward position with his body held up high and his ass sticking out but it wouldn’t be for long anyway. Jensen grabbed onto Jared’s hips tightly, let his fingernails dig in and leave their mark, and slammed back in.

The tub was heavy, it had taken four men to carry it in, but every time Jensen thrust in, it moved a bit so that in no time Jared’s long arms were stretched out. Jared’s back was taut and his shoulder muscles were quivering as Jensen continued to thrust in over and over, chasing his orgasm.

“Please, please, sir,” Jared was pleading over and over.

Caught up a crescendoing wave of pleasure, it took Jensen a moment to realize what Jared was asking for. He smirked as he realized that with this angle, his cock was slamming into Jared’s prostate over and over.

He pushed in a few more times, then swiveled his hips, his cock grinding deep inside Jared. ”Come, slave, ” he commanded.

Jared obeyed, come spilling on the floor beneath him, his ass tightening against Jensen’s cock, squeezing almost painfully, and Jensen pulled Jared up and came deep inside Jared’s trembling body. Jared’s cock was still dripping come as Jensen spilled in him.

As soon as Jensen pulled out, Jared, the brazen slave that he was, spun around and crushed their lips together. Jensen intended to scold him, but instead, he pulled Jared closer, savoring the taste of his sweet lips, playing with Jared’s new stud with his tongue.

“Can we do that again?” Jared asked when the need for air broke them apart. His lips were slightly swollen and dark pink and it took Jensen a minute to look up from them into Jared’s hopeful eyes. His slave would not be good at cards, everything he thought was right there, shining through.

Still. Jensen raised his eyebrows and Jared’s hopeful eyes turned confused for a moment before he belatedly adding “Sir.”

Jensen swatted Jared’s ass. “I’m going to need a minute. It will give you time to clean us both up and mop up the mess you made on the floor.”

Jared, face still flushed, looked at Jensen, eyes dancing with mischief. “It’s all right sir, I know it takes a while to get hard again when you have as many years as you do.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes. “Are you suggesting I am old?”

“I would never sir,” Jared replied. “I am sure you can get hard again. Eventually.”

“You and the spanking bench have an appointment tomorrow morning,” Jensen declared and pulled his boy into another series of breath-stealing kisses. “For now, get your ass into my bed.”

“ I thought you wanted me to clean first?” Jared asked, pressing his already hard again cock against Jensen’s thigh.

“It can wait,” Jensen decided, then grabbed Jared’s hand and pulled his wet and willing slave to their new bedroom and shut the bedroom door behind him.


End file.
